<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threads by hisaribi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300964">Threads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi'>hisaribi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anti-Hero, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Secrets, Slow Build, Stiles Stilinski &amp; Kira Yukimura Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Theo is a Little Shit, almost Erica and Boyd are still gone, biromantic Stiles Stilinski, season 5 rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew something was off about Beacon Hills, but he didn't have enough pieces for this puzzle. And then Theo Raeken came back and everything went to hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski &amp; Kira Yukimura, Theo Raeken &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>steo discord server monthly prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Threads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907408">Нити</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi">hisaribi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh god, what's that, what's that? an ENGLISH fic? woah, what a fucking surprise!!<br/>But yeah, I'm translating my old big bang fic, because our amazing steo discord server has a theme of "Stiles doesn't know about supernatural" so, kinda, yay lol<br/>The art was created by an amazing <a href="https://twitter.com/ctrlkun">ctrlkun</a><br/>also, I'm the author, so I'm gonna keep chapters in English smaller than original, because big chapters make me too anxious to do anything, so yeah lol at least to translate them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red threads, protographies, newspaper clippings, printouts, written-over sheets of paper. Usually teenagers put posters of their favorite groups, photos with friends or post-it notes with reminders on walls, but not Stiles. His room looked like a detective office.</p>
<p>“It’s like you’re overly obsessed,” Dad joked, but both of them knew it hit too close to home.</p>
<p>They returned to Beacon Hills only two years ago when due to the facts revealed in the Hale house fire case the previous sheriff was removed from office. They even managed to buy out their old house, which they sold after Mom’s death.</p>
<p>Of course, the previous owners had time to repair and significantly change the interior, but Stiles didn’t complain. After the cramped apartment in Los Angeles, having his own room seemed like manna from heaven. Especially the one where he could visually hang up all the materials of the investigation, which had come to a dead end.</p>
<p>Too many red threads. Too much of what he didn’t know about what happened. Threads had one group in common: Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey and Liam Dunbar. One way or another, the McCall gang constantly featured in all cases. Previously, there were Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and, weirdly enough, Derek and Cora Hale, but the first two died, and the last two moved away. And in addition to everything, Peter Hale’s disappearance hanged as another red thread.</p>
<p>Moreover, there were many strange events from a much deeper past that Stiles felt were too weird to lose the sight of: the Hale fire, everything that happened in Eichen House, from strange rumors about human experiments during the Second World War to the recent scandals with a violation of medical ethics, that came to a light with Dr. Valak about ten years ago, and ending with the very recent resignations of some doctors and orderlies. The foundation of the city raised many questions, as well as obscure dead bodies and disappearances. Hell, sometimes Beacon Hills seemed like a town from horror stories where something terrible was happening.</p>
<p>Stiles wasn’t planning to come back here. Dad getting fired hit him much more than Dad himself, which seemed even funny now, after almost ten years. He always wanted to study as far as possible, and after living in a big city he only started trusting his gut feelings on that. Maybe Dad understood that he would move out sooner or later, and therefore agreed to move back – to a small town with lots of friends and tight community.</p>
<p>Somewhere on the Internet, Stiles even found an article on the subject. People who had moved from small towns to large cities couldn’t always find themselves there, because there were too many people and events going on, compared to the past, connections seemed more superficial and so on. Or maybe Dad understood he’d be left alone for a long time too soon.</p>
<p>And, it seemed, this train of thoughts went in an extremely depressing direction. Dad wasn’t so old, his hair was still growing and even gray hair almost unnoticeable! He’d be fine! Probably. He still wore a wedding ring. Nevertheless, he and Mom loved each other very much, and such a loss affected his life without a doubt. It was impossible to just live through that. Stiles shook his head, trying to drive those thoughts away.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/6FdGnYz.png">  </a>
  </p>
</div><p>The time was approaching midnight, which meant Stiles should stop hypnotizing the walls – nothing new would magically appear anyway, and the existential crisis clearly got more chances to catch up with him – and go to school already. Along the way, he was supposed to pick up Caitlin, Daniel and Harley. They all were members of a drama club, and besides, it's so hard to catch the transport so late at night, so Stiles offered to give them a ride.</p>
<p>Dad was at work, as always, so Stiles didn't really hide. Of course, he could calmly leave the house at such a late time anyway, especially since Dad knew where to and why he was going, but he didn’t want to wake him without a reason. Beacon Hills has been calm lately, but it seemed like it was just the calm before the storm. Stiles shivered from the cold, got out of bed and buttoned his plaid shirt, which he had just slipped over his shoulders on top of a black T-shirt. He took the keys and phone from the desk and went out, not forgetting to turn off the lights before leaving.</p>
<p>Outside, the lightning flashed, highlighting his own silhouette in the dark corridor, like in cheap horror films. Stiles wouldn’t be very surprised if someone else would follow him. Lightning signaled the rain coming, but Stiles wasn’t going to spend much time outside. He’d survive a few drops.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>They were among the first, and so they removed books from shelves on which everyone from the class would write their initials. This was an old school tradition of graduates, and they were going to keep it. They talked about everything and about nothing, as always. A new film, a new comic book, a new album, about something old or just now discovered, a discussion of plans of various theatrical productions and what school events they may held. The usual idle talk, which, in essence, was supposed to be the center of his life. He supported school extracurricular activities as best he could so that Dad would not say anything about the ‘background’ investigation of what was going on in Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>Everyone decided to insert their oh so important opinion on the fact that Stiles’s bangs were not lifted by the gel, but simply lay relatively naturally. Yes, yes, he decided to abandon all hair products and stay like that, maybe even grow his hair.</p>
<p>This year, they were faced with an obstacle at the entrance - after repair, an iron door was put into the library, which was opened with a key card. Fortunately, they’ve got them a week before the start of the school year.</p>
<p>As it turned out the new system, as always in this country, had a small glitch – even after the door accidentally closed, it didn’t lock. And this only happened with Stiles and Caitlin’s cards, although they experimented for some time and watched whose ones worked and whose ones didn't.</p>
<p>For a couple of guys, the door didn’t respond to cards at all. Apparently, it was an equivalent exchange – if Stiles and Caitlin gave a permanent open-door mode, then these two would not get in at all. They spent several dozens of minutes entertaining themselves like that, and then went back to the library, propping up the door with a chair.</p>
<p>“I don’t see Kira anywhere, do you know where she is?” Caitlin asked when they were sitting at tables opposite each other and arguing over what topic should be put to the vote for the design of summer dances.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I have no idea,” Stiles shrugged. “She was supposed to come back to Beacon Hills today, but the phone is unavailable. Maybe the storm outside the town is worse than here.”</p>
<p>“Stiles?” The unfamiliar voice called out.</p>
<p>Caitlin turned first and raised her eyebrows. Apparently, whoever called him was attractive. Stiles also looked and, yes, the guy was handsome. There was something vaguely familiar about him, but at the same time he felt like a stranger. And something was different about him, like with the McCall gang. Stiles had a radar for this. So far, it hadn't failed him.</p>
<p>“Hey, dude, do you need something?” Stiles asked with a smile, not even as fake as he felt.</p>
<p>“No, it’s just that you’ve changed so much since the third grade, I almost didn’t recognize you,” the guy said and came closer. He leaned on the table and smiled. “I’m Theo, Theo Raeken, you and I played in the little league together, until you moved.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Stiles said, vaguely recalling Theo.</p>
<p>He had an older sister, maybe, as well as breathing difficulties. Another asthmatic who has somehow got too much self-confidence out of nowhere. He felt like a completely different person, but Stiles couldn’t understand what exactly was off. Of course, years could change a person so much, life in another city, moving and like, the school was different, but something still seemed wrong. He could see Theo in facial features, the one he studied together with, but that was all.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I haven't seen each other for a long time, Theo,” Stiles nodded, hoping that all his thoughts didn’t reflect on his face. “What, decided to return to your hometown for the graduation year?”</p>
<p>“Something like that,” Theo laughed, portraying embarrassment. He was a good actor, but only at the level of their drama club. Perhaps, Caitlin would try to drag him to become a part of it. There weren’t enough guys there. “And I'm glad that you and I’ll be in the same class. At least one familiar face here. My family and I literally just moved back.”</p>
<p>“Oh, then welcome back to Beacon Hills, a town where violent accident deaths occur three times more often than anywhere else in the state of California,” Stiles said without a trace of a smile. After what happened in the past year and a half, it seemed surprising that no one had left Beacon Hills as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>Theo just smiled at it, as if it were a joke. But Stiles loved statistics. He caught Caitlin's gaze. Yes, she definitely wanted such an specimen in their drama club.</p>
<p>“Well, since you're new kid here, let me introduce you to one of the coolest girls in all this bumfucks. This, of course, Caitlin.” She immediately beamed when she was mentioned. Yes, she definitely put an eye on Theo.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” Theo nodded reluctantly. “If you don’t mind, I’ll leave you. I’m not sure I locked the car.”</p>
<p>And he left immediately. Stiles noticed that Jackson and Lydia, who previously talked nicely between bookshelves, had also gone somewhere.</p>
<p>“Wow, this guy seems to be playing just one goal, and it isn’t even mine,” Caitlin breathed out.</p>
<p>“Well, not everyone can be as delightful two-teams players as we are,” Stiles grinned and turned back to Caitlin.</p>
<p>“You generally sit on the bullpen almost all the time, because you aren’t interested in playing,” Daniel said loudly in her usual manner. She and Harley stopped at the tables. “Who was that Mr Handsome?”</p>
<p>“Theo Raeken. And he fell for Stiles,” Caitlin laughed.</p>
<p>“He didn't fell for me,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “We used to know each other, so he spoke to me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Harley said, and sat down next to Caitlin. “In any case, what about the summer dance?”</p>
<p>“We thought we should take marine themes as the basis,” Caitlin nodded, surprisingly easily switching to another topic. “At least we’ll advocate for this.”</p>
<p>So the conversation returned to its normal course, although it was difficult for Stiles to throw Theo and his strange behavior out of his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>On the way to the jeep, when all the classmates signed shelves and books were returned to their places, Stiles noticed Theo talking to someone in the parking lot. On the one hand, he should be glad that he found friends. On the other, Stiles noticed who he was talking to.</p>
<p>McCall. Well, of course. Scott even laid a hand on Theo's shoulder and was talking joyfully about something.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s up?” Kira, who arrived just a few minutes ago, asked. The remaining girls had already hidden from the rain in a jeep.</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s nothing,” Stiles said, and got to the car.</p>
<p>An hour later, when he took all his friends home, he returned back, took a shower and changed into his pajamas, and stood in front of the wall. After a little thought, Stiles took a piece of paper, and wrote Theo Raeken on it, stuck it on the wall, then took the red thread and extended it from Theo to Scott's gang.</p>
<p>Something was off here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi">vk</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>